


if we were made of water

by saltziepark



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, gratuitous use of commas, hizzie if you squint hard enough, mizzie brotp, posie pool party, that turned into smut because that was my mood this week, we're pretending they're all over eighteen because consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltziepark/pseuds/saltziepark
Summary: It was the middle of May and nearly finals time and the summer holidays were so close around the corner that Penelope could literally taste the freedom. It tasted like popsicles, vodka lemonades, and Josie’s raspberry chapstick. And Penelope needed all three of those things. Right now.or: penelope throws a pool party just to see josie in a bikini.





	if we were made of water

The students were getting restless. It was the middle of May and nearly finals time and the summer holidays were so close around the corner that Penelope could literally taste the freedom. It tasted like popsicles, vodka lemonades, and Josie’s raspberry chapstick. And Penelope needed all three of those things. _Right now. _

With some heavy lobbying to Josie and Kaleb (she carried her reputation as a shrewd negotiator since the honor council elections with a badge (or rather cape) of honor), she was able to persuade the council to throw a pool party. 

If she was being honest, she just really wanted to see Josie in a bathing suit, so her motives were not altogether altruistic or meant to foster inclusion, but a witch could certainly try. 

And who could blame her, really? Josie had a rocking body and legs for days and the world deserves to see them in all of their glory. 

Not to mention the fact that they had a pool at their disposal. A giant pool, complete with waterfall and jacuzzi in their own backyard and the ease with which the party could move from the pool to the lake and the Old Mill at night made the location the perfect spot for a little pre-summer kickback. It also helped that Alaric was away doing satan-knows-what, leaving Dorian in charge, which usually meant that he was holed up in the library on the phone to Alaric to forestall an impending magical crisis. 

Even Lizzie was on board with the idea, which was surprising to no one because the blonde did love a good party, but surprising to all was that it had been Penelope’s idea that she had latched onto. Maybe they all needed to let off some steam before diving into their books. The banter between Josie’s two favorite girls had always been rather venomous, especially when she had started dating Penelope, but Josie took it in stride with a smile on her face, figuring that if they didn’t care about her, they wouldn’t bother taking shots at each other to try to one-up the other. 

The party supplies had been purchased - inflatable pool toys, beach balls, volleyball nets, water guns, and the liquor was already flowing as students lounged around the edge of the pool. Red party cups littered the ground and tabletops. 

The wolves were playing chicken in the deep end, howling every so often as they splashed everyone in their vicinity. The witches were all tanning in the gardens, the smell of their enchanted weed swirling around the party with notes of chai and spices. The vamps were tossing around frisbees and beach balls, sipping on bloody marys that Penelope guessed probably weren’t just made with rabbit's blood.

Josie was sitting towards the middle of the pool, legs dangling in the water, a red bikini fitting on her frame very nicely. Her arms were behind her and a pair of sunglasses adorned her face as she chatted with Lizzie and MG. 

Penelope watches her by the doorway to the school’s main building, a black string bikini on her body, her arms crossed as she surveys her kingdom, her dark sunglasses pulled low on her nose to blatantly stare at her girlfriend. 

_God_, if Josie could only see her the way that Penelope saw her. Words really didn’t do her justice. Penelope could feel her fingers tingling at the need to be close to Josie. 

She had never been one to be tactile with partners, had always been the one to be wanted, had never been the one to be wanting, but there was just something about being able to reach out and touch Josie whenever she wanted that she was deeply craving right now. There was something about the tall brunette that pulled Penelope into her orbit and she wanted to drown in the feeling. It was like the moment you know you are in freefall, that realization that you could get hurt, that this could all end in heartbreak, but she wasn’t even scared of the landing. 

The party was in full swing around her - laughter, shouts, happiness, and mirth, and Penelope would give it all to just press pause and hold this moment with Josie. She was laughing at something Lizzie was saying from the pool as she floated on a pool toy in the shape of a slice of watermelon, MG next to her on a slice of pizza. 

Lizzie and MG grin at each other from the pool as Penelope walks towards them, two towels under an arm and a cup of something in her right hand. Penelope hears a soft "oh" from Josie as she approaches, her eyes hidden behind her sunglasses, but her head roving up and down Penelope’s body. 

Well, a reaction like that was certainly worth a little social time with the other species. 

"Stop drooling, Jo," Lizzie laughs at her twin, Josie completely losing her train of thought as Penelope joins them. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

“You like what you see, Saltzman?”

Grinning with an eyebrow raised, Penelope drops to Josie’s side with a kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek before Josie grabs the cup from her with a smile, but not before she whispers - “You know I do. You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?” 

Josie takes a sip of the drink before coughing slightly. Aw, her girlfriend was a lightweight. Could she be any more precious? Answer: no. 

“Oh, I am just getting started, babe,” Penelope grabs the cup back from Josie with a smirk, shoving her girlfriend a bit too playfully, launching Josie into the pool with a surprised gasp. With a smile, Penelope sets the cup down next to her, gloating as she watched Josie move back towards the surface.

“P, you never did tell us why you wanted to throw a party,” MG tosses her way, spinning around to face the group as his pizza hits Lizzie’s watermelon with the splash from Josie. Josie has yet to resurface and Penelope knew that she wouldn’t hear the end of this from her girlfriend. But if there was one thing that she had learned after a few months with Josie, it was that the siphon didn’t get mad, but she certainly got even.

“Can’t a girl just throw a party without everyone asking questions? We needed this, MG. I _needed _\- ahh!” Penelope’s legs are pulled out from under her as she slides into the water. She had to hand it to Josie - an incantation underwater was pretty damn sexy. And not the easiest feat. 

Josie bursts to the surface at the same time as Penelope does and Penelope has the audacity to sport a surprised look on her face while Josie glares at her, but as in all fights with the raven-haired witch, the anger is short-lived and Josie crumbles under Penelope’s gaze. 

“You looked a bit warm, Jojo,” Penelope shrugged, splashing water towards Josie with a laugh. “Just a public service, that’s all. Can’t have your dad coming back and finding you in the hospital with heatstroke.” 

“You’re lucky you’re cute, Park,” Josie levels back, returning Penelope’s splash with a bigger one as she floats on her back next to her girlfriend and friends. 

The party passes in a haze of sunlight and alcohol. Penelope doesn’t miss the constant looks Lizzie keeps tossing Hope’s way. The tribrid was floating next to Landon in the pool, her attention on him, but Lizzie couldn’t seem to take her eyes off of her. 

The witch filed that information away for later as she turned to find Josie. 

xxx

The sun set without much fanfare, and everyone had run off to the Old Mill and the pair were alone, finally. The fairy lights hung around the edge of the pool were casting dark shadows over the illuminated water, the backyard a dull orange glow, but Penelope could find Josie in seconds. It was more of a _feeling_ with Josie, her magic reaching out and caressing the edges of Josie’s skin. 

No amount of preparation and alcohol could ready her for the moment that her eyes found Josie’s, where the brunette was seated on a lounge. 

Penelope would never tire of those eyes on her and the smile that crept up Josie’s lips was worth the hours she had waited to get her alone. Time felt like a flat circle as she approached the siphon, her heart beating so loudly in her ears that she knew that Josie would smell the trepidation, the longing, the love pouring out of her before she could even say a word. 

"Was this all a ploy to get me alone, Miss Park?" Josie asks with an eyebrow raised. “In a pool,” she pauses as she glances around “...all to ourselves maybe?” 

Josie pulls Penelope closer to her, the witch laying next to her on the lounge with their fingers intertwined. Penelope’s gaze is at the sky as she answers, a bark of laughter escaping her throat. Its hours past sundown and they are still in their bikinis. The hot Virginia day lingering into a warm Virginia night. 

“You know me well enough to not ask stupid questions like that.” She turns her head to the side, the moonlight dancing in Josie’s eyes as she leans in for a kiss. 

Oh, Penelope was a lost cause the moment she had set her eyes on the siphon. 

"Come for a swim with me," Penelope breathes, her hand curling upwards to trace her fingers down Josie’s cheek. 

“Okay,” Josie nods, her voice hoarse because she had absolutely no chill when it came to Penelope. Her confidence, age, her intelligence, her looks, her past - everything screamed fucking for fun and friends with benefits that would only end with mangled hearts, but Josie knew that the girl next to her understood her in ways that she did not understand herself. 

They dive into the pool together, steam drifting upwards into the summer air as they resurface by the edge in the shallow end. Josie winds her arms around Penelope’s neck as she grabs onto the concrete in front of her, Penelope pinned between her and the wall. Penelope’s arms circle Josie underwater, hands moving up and down her hips as fingers play with the ties of Josie’s bikini bottom. 

“You were right before. This was all for you.” 

Josie smiles but says nothing, her hands on the sides of Penelope’s face as she pulls them forward, lips crashing together because words weren’t important right now. What was important was her girlfriend, clad in nothing but a bikini and everyone else off in the woods as they shared this moment. 

Penelope bites at Josie’s lip, sucking on it, and soothing it with a gentle kiss before dragging her lips down Josie’s neck, biting and then kissing away the pain. Josie tilts her neck back, her breath ragged as her hips cant forward. 

Penelope’s hands move underwater to shove Josie’s bikini bottom out of the way and even with the water coursing around them, she could feel how wet Josie was. A finger slides up and down Josie’s clit, followed by the heel of Penelope’s palm before she moves her hand away. 

“Are you trying to get us caught?” Josie breathes into Penelope’s mouth, her voice breathless and the want in the words is palpable. She’s trying to protest, to add logic to the mix of feelings, but her body is betraying her. She is sinfully soaking and Penelope wants nothing more than to dive into her. 

“There’s no one around, Jojo. Just you and me and this gorgeous night,” Penelope’s words are slow, measured, her finger still running through Josie’s folds in a way that has the siphon closing her eyes. 

“Do you want me to stop?” 

Eyes blown, Penelope asks for consent but Josie exhales out the word _no_ with a scoff. 

Penelope kisses her again and Josie pours herself into it, demanding to be taken with her lips. 

The witch spins them, positioning Josie with her back against the concrete for more leverage. She unties the bottoms at Josie’s hips, her mouth finding Josie’s once more as she grips one hip and drives two fingers in, breathing in the moan that bursts out of Josie’s mouth as she rides into the friction. Josie’s lips wrap around four-letter words and the siphon only ever cursed when Penelope was inside of her. The sound was music to Penelope’s ears. 

Their bodies are pressed firmly against each other, but it’s not close enough, and Josie wants _more_. 

Her arms again catch at Penelope’s neck, scratching down her back with feeling. Penelope hears Josie’s breathing change, whispers of _fuck_ falling from her lips like a spell, and perhaps she is the one bewitched and not the other way around. Her free hand finds its way to Josie’s breast and Penelope receives a nip at her lip for her actions, knowing the spot was one of Josie’s favorites. 

The sound around them dissolves into background noise and the universe is reduced to them, in this moment. Penelope starts slowly, pushing in and out and the feeling is positively sinful to stretch Josie so wide open, but the taller brunette jumps to wrap her legs around Penelope's waist, allowing Penelope to push in deeper. She builds her speed, in and out, and can feel and hear Josie getting closer, has always been able to know the moment when Josie will come undone. 

They’re kissing again as Josie comes and she’s hanging onto Penelope, trembling and Penelope can feel the moment when Josie is tipped over the edge. Can taste the moan in the kiss, inhaling deeply. Twin hearts racing against each other and Penelope’s eyes open to Josie’s chest heaving, her legs shaking as she stands. Josie's lips are kiss-swollen, but a lazy smile is dancing upon them. This was far from being over. 

Josie's eyes are black, pupils blown and Penelope swims away from her towards the center of the pool, beckoning Josie forward with a flick of her finger.

**Author's Note:**

> endless thanks to rachel, bee, hale for their eyes and kind edits. to my darling liz for basically everything, but also putting up with me at all hours of the night demanding attention and validation. with that said, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. you can find me @ saltziepark on twitter. <3


End file.
